ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Orbcalibur
The is Ultraman Orb's original weapon before he lost his powers a century before the start of the series, causing him to resort to using the Ultra Fusion Cards. It is a mystical sword, which grants him command over the four classic elements of nature: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. When not in use, it exists as part of the Ultraman Orb Origin card. History Ultraman Orb Past A long time ago, Gai Kurenai was chosen by the light to fight as Ultraman Orb, granting him the Orbcalibur. This event sparked the rivalry between him and his former friend Jugglus Juggler. About 108 years ago, Orb in his Orb Origin form had wielded this sword against the King Demon Beast of Darkness, Maga-Tanothor and presumably defeated it with this sword. During the battle with Maga-Zetton, when Orb's human friend, Natasha Romanová was hurt by Maga-Zetton's fireball, Orb decided to unleash the full power of his sword and used the Orb Supreme Calibur beam, which defeated the King Demon Beast at the cost of the sword being sealed and lost along with producing a large explosion, which seemingly killed Natasha. As a result, Orb had to rely on the power of other Ultra Heroes through Fusion Up to fight against evil. Present Currently, the Orbcalibur was unsealed when Gai trusted his powers again and the Orbcalibur was brought forth and summoned out from the severed tail of Maga-Orochi, which was a vital component of the Combined King Demon Beast Zeppandon. It's return allowed Orb to use his original form again. Powers and Abilities As Gai *'Transformation': Before Gai obtained the Orb Ring, the Orbcalibur acted as a transformation device which allows Gai to become Origin The First. *'Message Projection': The Orbcalibur can project messages, it glows white when it reveals a message to inform Gai about his mission. *'Travel Sphere': The Orbcalibur can encase its user in a travel sphere and travels in space as a comet. The user can also travel with passengers as well. *'Energy Slash': As Gai, the Orbcalibur can fire a rainbow coloured energy slash, used to protect Queen Bezelb from the military. *'Form Change': The Orbcalibur can allow Gai to change his Ultra form from Origin The First to Orb Origin. *'Extension': The Orbcalibur's blade can extend to the size of a longsword so that it can be used as a melee weapon. IMG 4205.jpeg|Transformation IMG 0096.jpeg|Message Projection IMG 0099.jpeg|Travel Sphere IMG 0433.jpeg|Energy Slash OrbOrigin.gif|Form Change GaiVSJugglerWithSwords.jpg|Extension As Ultraman Orb *'Energy Slash': Orb performs an energy slash by striking the opponent. **'Crescent Energy Wave': Orb slashes the Orbcalibur towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and damages them. *'Energy Conversion': Orb can use the Orbcalibur to absorb attacks and use them to counterattack. * : The roulette of the Orbcalibur can act as a slicer to slash foes. When doing so, it glows white. *'Shield': The Orbcalibur can act as a shield to block attacks. *'Barrier': The Orbcalibur is capable of erecting a circular barrier. It can be launched at the enemy to stun them. * : Orb unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full anger, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Calibur Wheel. **Another variation exists where Orb uses the power of his 8 Ultra Fusion Cards in conjunction with the Orb Supreme Calibur, but instead of a beam he flings the Orbcalibur at the opponent while the 8 Ultras fire their signature beams. He then fires his Origium ray, resulting in an extremely powerful attack that can even kill Magata no Orochi and cause a massive explosion, similar to when he defeated Maga-Zetton. *'Elemental Attacks': Based on the roulette selections on the Orbcalibur, Orb Origin can perform attacks based on four elements. ** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the fire symbol, Orb creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. ** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the water symbol, Orb brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. ** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the earth symbol, Orb stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. This attack is strong enough to penetrate the Zeppandon Shield. ** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the wind symbol, Orb creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. This attack is capable of sending an enemy flying. ENERGY SLASH 2.jpeg|Energy Slash Crescent energy wave.jpeg|Crescent Energy Wave IMG 0028.jpg|Attack Conversion IMG 0034.jpg|Calibur Wheel Barrier.jpeg|Shield Orb Barrier.jpeg|Barrier Orb Flame Calibur.gif|Orb Flame Calibur Orb Water Calibur.gif|Orb Water Calibur Orb Ground Calibur.gif|Orb Ground Calibur Orb Wind Calibur.gif|Orb Wind Calibur Orb Supreme Calibur.gif|Orb Supreme Calibur Animated .gif|Orb Supreme Calibur (8 Ultra Warrior ver.) Gallery OrbCaliburToy.jpg OrbCaliburAdvertScan.jpg OrbCaliburappears.png|Gai summons the Orbcalibur OrbOriginAdvertHenshin.jpg OrbCaliburShone.png OrbCaliburFire.png|Fire Symbol OrbCaliburWater.png|Water Symbol OrbCaliburEarth.png|Earth Symbol OrbCaliburWind.png|Wind Symbol OrbCaliburAll.png Calibur.gif image orb Calibur 5.jpeg image orb Calibur 6.jpeg OrbFlameCaliburActivation.png|Orb Flame Calibur activation OrbWaterCaliburActivation.png|Orb Water Calibur activation OrbGroundCaliburActivation.png|Orb Ground Calibur activation OrbWindCaliburActivation.png|Orb Wind Calibur activation OrbSupremeCaliburActivation.png|Orb Supreme Calibur activation Orb Origin Reveal.jpeg Revealed Orb Origin.jpeg|Orb Origin revealed Orb Origin 33345.jpeg Orb Calibur 2.jpeg|Orb wielding the Orbcalibur image orb origin 4.jpeg image vs zeppandon.jpeg|Orb Origin with Orbcalibur fighting Zeppandon Cvictoriousimage.jpeg OrbCaliburStance.png Orb Calibur.jpeg Orb_Calibur.png Image OC .jpeg Orb holds the Orbcalibur.png|Orb holds the Orbcalibur Trivia *The Orbcalibur being found within Maga-Orochi's tail references the , one of the three , alongside the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama. Kusanagi was originally found within one the Yamata no Orochi's severed tails after it was slain by the storm god Susanoo, after said tail mysteriously shatters his previous sword. *The order of the elements from the Orbcalibur is the order of the King Demon Beasts Orb fought in the present day in reverse: the first is Fire (Maga-Pandon), followed by Water (Maga-Jappa), Earth (Maga-Grand King), and finally Wind (Maga-Basser). *The symbols of the elements the Orbcalibur are stylized kanji of their respective element, taken from that of the attributes displayed in Ultra Fusion Cards and Kaiju Cards. *It is unknown whether the Orbcalibur is sentient or not, since Orbcalibur was the one who informed Gai about his next mission and could automaticatly transform Gai into Origin The First when he first obtained the sword. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Transformation Items Category:Swords